Gods of the Mortal World
by SesshyGal
Summary: Kagome hid something from her friends but when Sesshomaru finds out, a new problem arises, what will Kagome do in a battle that no one can help with. the story is good i'm just bad with summaries. DON'T OWN ANYTHING


**Gods of the Mortal World**

Chapter One

I stood looking down at my brothers and sisters children compared to their original selves, their eyes opened and darted around the clearing that we were in. I sighed at the next task that I had before me and that being giving them another recap of their past lives. Seeing the fear in their eyes, I smiled at my siblings both because I was happy to see them and to put them at ease, I do not have the energy to flinch at how much it hurt me anymore because after a while you get use to it.

"Where are we and who are you?" Kanda asked; Kanda has beautiful deep blue eyes that sometimes look black that he inherited from somewhere looking at me with an angelic innocence, like most of us he has pale skin that made his blue hair and eyes stand out more. Kanda is the second oldest and my favorite brother, I threw each one a set of clothing with another inaudible sigh.

"Put these on and I will explain who you are and who I am," I answered with a smile.

Zaraki has black hair and eyes he wears his hair is in spikes he is the third oldest and is huge in size he is the biggest of us all and is good at intimidation when he needs to be. Mika she has thick hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. I always loved her eyes, still do; she is the opposite of Zaraki looking like a china doll. Shiva has ice blue hair and honey brown eyes just by looking at her; you can see she is a warrior. Takumi is blond with blue eyes he is the biggest baby of the group and normally I would have to protect him. Shivana is the youngest and looks like she is only six years old with dark blue hair and sky blue eyes "My name is Kagome, I am your older sister we are gods that have taken care of this planet since day one" I pointed at them one at a time while giving each one a description

"Kanda you are the water god so don't you dare attack me even as a joke you could kill me then I will come back and haunt you forever. Zaraki you're the god of thunder, Takumi your god of wind. Mika you are the goddess of earth. Shiva your goddess of ice and Shivana you are blue fire and I am red. Any questions?"

"So let me get this straight, we are all siblings. Out of all of us you're the oldest, you don't look so old?" Kanda said I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, I am not lying now let me tell you the basic history. The moment this planet was made so were we and a version of humans, these humans broke into three different groups the normal humans, the demons and the hunters; the hunters hunt us down and kill us. We found that we come back to life with none of our memories, all of you have been dead two to three times each I haven't yet. But after a brief recap and normally get all of our memories back. I am guardian of our race and each of us has four basic gifts other then controlling an element: telepathic, memory replacement, transportation, and transformation," Kagome explained.

"So big sis can I zap you one time with a little squirt? I promise I will make sure the water is warm first," Kanda could not resist teasing.

"Yes dear brother," Kagome replied.

"Really?

"Yes if you wish to die," feigning fury Kagome replied, the others laughed at him "So in all seriousness let's get reacquainted with each other,"

"Yes" they agreed

I looked at them before continuing, "The hunters were humans who breed into something that looked human but is not. These so called humans breed out all emotions and their children were created using alchemy. They have no other feelings and only know hate and the thrill of the hunt, thinking that we are their prey or so they have led themselves to believe no longer having fear it does not matter how many we kill they'll always come back for more,"

"Creepy" they commented at the same time

"Then why are we standing here, shouldn't we be moving?" Kanda asked his eyes filled with determination, I smiled at him and that right there is why he is my favorite of my siblings.

"Yes Kanda, we should but you guys wouldn't follow me the last time I tried that you took the defensive because of the fact you didn't know me. So will you come with me this time?" I answered.

My siblings nodded in agreement "I'm ready let's go," Kanda added in an eager tone.

"Eager for action, are we?" he smirked, I whistled and a horse came I patted her neck affectionately. Her mane and tail are both made of fire while the rest of her is white. When I chose I wanted to fly she can form wings from her mane and tail. "We each have a familiar this is mine. If you whistle yours will come to you, try it," I told them.

They did and all eyes widened when they saw their familiars. Kanda's is a full grown water dragon that is still in its prime. Zaraki's is a tiger that uses clouds to fly surrounded by lightning. Mika has a black wolf that has a pack of five on its heels at all time. Shiva has a polar bear that shoots ice up from its belly to freeze his enemies. Tamumi has five little fairies floating around him that assisted with his wind powers. Shivana has a horse that was similar to mine, fire is blue.

I mounted the horse not worrying about her firry mane and tail before I turned back to my siblings. "Lets get moveing or trouble will find us." I said before turning my horse to Inuyasha's forest. I groaned as I spotted the bane of my existence, the hunters ahead. "Guys turn around and get out of here, I'll handle them. I'll meet up with you guys at the well in this forest at sun rise tomorrow."

I saw them turn around out of the corner of my eye before giving the hunters my full attention. I shot forward, after getting off the horse's back, and then she ran off. Flames gathered in my hands turning into a whip in my hand. It didn't take long to dispatch the four sub-humans.

In my goddess form I have long, black hair and red eyes. At the moment I am wearing a simple red kimono. But in seconds that all changed, my hair shortened by several inches and my eyes turned brown. The kimono was replaced by a white shirt and a short green skirt.

"Time to go back to Inuyasha and the others before they start worrying." I said as the sun was starting to set.

When I walked into Keeda's hut, Inuyasha shot up to his feet, looking annoyed.

"Where were you, Kagome?" he demanded.

"I went for a walk, tomorrow I'm going home for a few days." I said, yawning before I lay down near the fire. Whatever else he said was ignored. I long tired of the half-demon antics and didn't really care about what he did. "Good night Inuyasha." I just fell to sleep after that.

I woke early the next morning, just before the sun. After I grabbed my bag, I walked outside and headed for the bone eater's well. I heard footsteps behind me as I got into the tree line so I summoned a blade of fire before I swung at the person. Long, silver hair; golden eyes and demon markings were the first thing I noticed.

"Sesshomaru, why are you following me around?" I asked having felt his presence nearby since the fight with the hunters. I held the blade to his throat with one move I could decapitate him. But that would be a big west of a good looking man, if you asked me, that is. "Will you please come with me?" I moved behind him and he started walking towards the well.

"Kagome! There she is!" I heard Shivana's exited voice ring out. She ran towards us but stopped when she noticed the stranger with me.

"Calm down, we have some business to discuss." I said, as we joined the group. "This hasn't happened in a long time. Someone this is mortal finding out our secret."

"What do you think we should do with him?" Kanda asked. "We can't let normal people know about us."

2 days ago

"That is right; this demon is the Lord of the Western Lands. Maybe we could let him keep these secrets while keeping him under constant super vision." I said since no one objected, I went on. "Zaraki and Kanda escort to his group and watch over them. Shiva I need to scout out around that area and watch for the hunters. Shivana, you'll watch after my group in the village with Mika. I have to go somewhere for a few days. Take care of each other."

"Alright, see you later sister and be safe." Kanda said. "And we will keep a good eye on him.

"You will at least call him by his name or I'll have to kick you to the next life." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Bye, Sesshomaru and I wish to talk to you alone my return, so stay close and in return I will answer any questions you have to ask."

'This isn't good, what should I do?' I thought as I jumped into the well.


End file.
